Love, Lies and Murder
by AlternateHistorians
Summary: As Holmes deals with the head of the 'Grey Agency', a group of amuture detectives set about destroying his buisness, a young girl girl arrives set on turning both Effie and Sherlock's lives upside down. Features Time Travel, Murder, and unlikely villians
1. Chapter One: Time Travel and Murder

Love, Lies and Murder

Chapter One: Time Travel and Murder

London

Dec. 26, 2001

Mary yawned, staring at the blank computer screen. It was the day after Christmas and she had already tired of her gifts; her family constantly teased her about that saying she had the attention span of a 4-year-old. And it wasn't too far from the truth. Mary was the youngest of the family, and the shortest. She was small and easily excited also easily hurt. She was very much the baby.

Seeing as no one was online and there was nothing to do the young girl grabbed her leather jacket and headed off towards the park. The weather had gotten colder but it was still rather nice out and who knows...maybe something exciting would happen. Yeah right...nothing exciting ever happened to her.

****

HG Wells looked around the park, frowning. She was suppose to be he...ahhh...there she was. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as ever, he ran towards the young girl. "Excuse me, miss."

Mary looked around and frowned. "Who? Me?"

"Yes. I...I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Your family...they're in great danger...you have to save them."

"Me? You want me to save my family? How?" 

"By going to the past."

"The past. Yeah right...whatever."

"No... no you MUST believe me."

"But...I can't go to the past, I'm failing history."

"No matter. Your great grandmother and great grandfather are in danger of never meeting. You MUST make sure they do or else your family line won't exist at all."

"But how..."

"My time machine...now come on...there isn't much time to lose." 

****

Moments later the pair were strapped into his time machine and Wells was changing the settings. Then he pulled the lever and they were off to the 1800's, landing in an alley not too far from Baker Street.

Mary looked around. "Wow..." She hopped off and began to walk away but Wells grabbed her arm. "No... you cannot just walk around looking like...well...that. We need to find you something to wear."

****

It was about a half-hour before they managed to scrounge up some clothes. Mary frowned glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "I look...I look like a waif." 

"You are a waif...basically...you have no home or family...in this era. Now...here is the plan. According to my sources, your great grandmother should be rounding that corner in just a few moments. Look pitiful."

"Why?"

"So she'll take you in of course."

"Wait...I came all the way back here to get adopted?"

"Well...yes. See, while she is busy fussing over you and taking you home...her friend will be being murdered. She will be attending to you and so will be late meeting this friend. Her friend will die and she will meet your great grandfather understand?"

"I think so." 

"Good...now go. I will wait here."

"But after she...how do I contact you again?"

"I will make it happen. You just concentrate on them."

Mary nodded and headed off to look pitiful. 

Effie rounded the corner as predicted her arms full of packages, juggling them and a handbag, all of which seemed to want to turn against her and fall into the snow.

Mary watched not sure what to do until she saw the handbag drop in the snow. She ran over and grabbed it before hurrying after Effie. "Excuse me...ma'am..."

Effie spun around, managing to keep her arms on the boxes. "Yes?"

"You dropped this." She offered her the handbag.

Effie took it, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you child." She said, surprised she got the bag back from a street rat. She opened it and upon seeing her money, gave the girl a sharp look. "When did you last eat?"

Mary frowned and shrugged. "I don't remember."

Effie sighed. "Come along then." She said, hurrying down the street and into a small building.

Mary followed.

Several people were sitting around, two of the men reading newspapers. A young man in his early twenties hurried over and helped Effie with her packages and cloak while watching Mary, eyebrow raised.

Effie smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the Grey Agency." She said, gesturing a hand to the gathered people. "Best detectives this side of Baker Street."

Randell snorted as he hung up Effie's cloak. "It's the other side you have to worry about."

"Hullo." Mary smiled politely and nodded at the others, playing the cute little girl.

"Randell, get the girl some food and leave your bitterness in the kitchen."

"Not his fault Effie, you have to admit, it's hard to get work with that...man living down the street."

"Hush Timothy."

"You don't like Mr Holmes, then?" she asked.

"He's annoying, boring, and spends too much time locked up in his rooms, forgets what it's like to actually live." Timothy said.

"Timothy that is enough, he is a genius and you will respect him as such. Not like your exactly hurting for money anyway, our benefactor has been most generous."

"I would still like a case every once in a while."

"Oh." Mary frowned and nodded.

Effie sighed. "Ignore him child, he's just annoying."

"But truthful sister mine." Alex said from the corner where he sat, smoking. "Why did we have to set up shop here?"

"Because I decided so!" Effie snapped.

Mary bit her lip and looked worried, beginning to wonder if this was going to be possible at all.

Randell came back with a tray loaded down with food. He glanced around at the glaring partners and sighed, pulling Mary into the kitchen and out of the crossfire.

"Thank you, sir." Mary smiled at him before settling herself down in the kitchen.

"Of course." he said, setting the tray down in front of her.

She reached for a roll and set in on a plate before coughing. Damn Well's idea of standing in the snow with no shoes. She was gonna be sick now. Mary wasn't sick often but when it hit her, it hit like a ton of bricks. She coughed violently before reaching for water and taking a sip.

Randell watched her concerned. "Are you okay miss?"

"Fine...though living on the streets doesn't do much good for the immune system. I fear I shall be sick soon." While Mary was failing history she was passing British lit and so pretty much had the speech patterns of 19th century London down.

"Poor girl, why don't you go upstairs and rest a while."

"I wouldn't want to impose on your kindness I should be going soon anyway." She grabbed a few more pieces of food before leaving the kitchen and heading for the door, past Effie. However, she was just about beside Effie when the coughing started up again.

Effie spun around. "Upstairs, right now." She said, herding Mary upstairs.

"But I..."

"Up!"

"Yes, ma'am." She headed up the stairs.

Effie stripped her down and got her into bed, a hot water bottle on her chest.

"You really don't have to do all this...I'm used to it...the coughing...being on the streets...your sick often...you come to ignore it after a bit."

"Nonsense."

"Besides how am I suppose to go back to the streets after being spoiled this way. You'll give me dreams of rising above my station...and we all know that's an impossibility."

"Not always." Effie said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Years ago I worked on in the Stews and Alex was a pickpocket."

"How did you come to be here then?"

"I sung."

Mary smiled. "You sing?"

"And play the flute, and every other musical instrument known to man."

"Where did you sing? Did you really make enough money to get off the streets?"

"I've sung everywhere from the streets to the royal palace and yes, I made enough to get off the streets, and bring my brother with me, but I also had help."

"From who?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's very powerful and likes his privacy."

"Oh. I need to find me a gent like that...unfortunately I'm tone deaf...destined to be whore and pickpocket the rest of me days."

"No you're not."

"Right. Whatever you say." She yawned.

"Rest young one."

"But...go...I should be going..." Her eyes closed a bit. "Don't want to..." She paused to yawn, "...wear out...welcome."

"You won't, now rest, I will send Randell to check on you later, I must go meet a friend."

Mary nodded and drifted off to sleep. There was something oddly familiar about the girl. Just an eerie feeling like she reminded Effie of someone. Moreover, she looked so little sleeping...as if she could be anywhere from 10 to 14.

Effie sighed, stroking her hair.

Mary slept soundly.

Effie soon left to meet her friend. And found her murdered in the snow outside the 'house' she worked in. Effie ran for the police and for her own detectives.

Mary awoke to the sounds of Effie and the others talking very loudly. She saw clothes laid out for her and smiled...someone had gone shopping...most likely one of the boys. She washed her face and hands and dressed before descending the stairs and hoping she wouldn't be sent back off to bed though it was quite possible. She tried to remember her grandfather telling stories about his mother and how she was very much a mother and when she got emotional...oh boy.

"Alex and Randell, you two go make sure those detectives don't mess it up, just because Anna was a whore doesn't mean her murder doesn't deserve to be solved, Timothy, go round to the house and see who her last customer was if you would."

The men nodded and headed out.

"What about me?" Mary asked meekly.

Effie looked at her, sizing her up. "Go with Alex and Randell." She ordered.

Mary nodded and ran off to catch up with the two men.

Randell looked back and smiled at her, pulling his cloak more around him. He stepped back as Alex went to talk with the detectives, shielding Mary from the body.

Holmes walked over observing the two, "In the habit of hiring children now, are you?" He asked with an amused grin.

Mary stared in awe. He was...this was going quite well. A nice little plan.

Randell and Alex glared at him. "Sod off." They said in unison.

"Can't. The yard requested I be here...look over the body." He headed off to look at the body.

Mary attempted to peer around Randall.

Alex glared put just then a small storm of fury descended on the group. "Get away from her MR. Holmes." Effie hissed.

"Effie, how...pleasant to see you again."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, and it's Ms. Gladenspike if you don't mind. I haven't given you permission to call me by my Christian name."

Alex smirked while Randell snorted into his hand.

"Of course...Effie." He headed off to check out the body.

Mary went to Effie's side. She wanted to stay close to where the action was.

Effie stormed after him, 'accidentally' knocking him into a snow bank. Just then, Thomas came running up. "Effie! Effie!" He yelled, slid in a pool of blood and knocked everyone that was still standing into the snow. "Oops."

Mary giggled into her hand, this was quite amusing.

Holmes glared at Effie and stood, brushing himself off. "Why is it the only one of you who seems to have any manners is the child?"

Effie glared up at him. She then grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him in a fit of childish anger, blowing a lock of hair from her face. Her long curls had become un-pinned, falling down around her but Effie paid it no heed, turning to Thomas. "What is it?"

"I know who killed her!"

"You do?" Holmes looked at him, amused.


	2. Chapter Two: Questioning the Good Doctor

Love, Lies and Murder

Chapter Two: Questioning the Good Doctor

Mary slipped in between the arguing pair, feeling it was quite safe to be there and it would keep them from arguing with each other.

"Her last client of the day was a Mr. John Walton, a roommate of non other then Sherlock Holmes. See, he killed her and now Mr. Holmes is here to cover it up!"

Effie burred her head in the snow while Alex rolled his eyes and Randell groaned.

"That would be Watson." Mary corrected. "Mr Holmes' roommate is DR. John WATSON."

Holmes smiled at the girl. "Very good, little one. Nice to see there are some working brains here. Tell me...what's your name?"

"Mary, sir."

"Well, Mary, I only hope Effie keeps you around. God knows she could use a thinker in that bunch." He gave a pointed look to Timothy. "However, there is a good chance Mr. Walton was the killer but I highly doubt it. Too obvious. Moreover, why do it outside...he could have just as well done it inside. No... Anna was waiting for someone outside..."

Effie looked up at him then gave Alex and Randell a look before the boys cracked up laughing.

Timothy shifted in his pile of snow. "Well it was a good idea." he muttered.

"It was, except that Watson is my doctor as well as most of this side of town...hell Timothy he's your doctor!"

"Oh...yeah."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"He was dropped on his head as a child." Randell whispered to her, smirking.

Effie stood, brushing snow off herself. "So, Great Detective, who was Anna waiting for?"

"You." He answered simply.

Mary giggled.

"Effie killed her!" Timothy said, proud of his deduction.

Effie rolled her eyes. "God save me." She murmured.

"I would like to ask you a few questions." Holmes said, looking at Effie.

"Of course, ask away." Effie said stiffly.

Alex moved closer to his sister.

"You were suppose to meet Anna tonight, were you not?"

"Maybe."

"If you insist on being difficult I can have the yard ask you these at the station."

Effie sighed. "Yes I was to meet her." She muttered.

"At what time?"

"Five."

"And were you on time for this meeting?"

"No, I was late, I had a run in my stockings and my corset decided to cut off my air so I had to remove it." Effie said, knowing most of the gentle blanched at the mention of un-mentionables. Besides, it gave for nice imagery and threw a man such as Holmes off balance, as he probably never saw a pair of breasts in his life.

"So you have no alibis and could very well being lying to me. I am afraid that's not good enough. Is there any other reason you were late or should I just add you to the suspects list?"

"Do what you wish, I have nothing more to say to you." She said, her eyes cold.

Holmes nodded. "Very well then."

Effie spun around and stormed off only to be hauled back by two detectives.

Holmes was looking over the body with Watson.

The detectives placed her under arrest while Alex argued with the head Yard man.

Randell watched Holmes and Watson, eyes raising as their examination revealed a small dagger in the woman's side, with he initials E.L.G 

Holmes bagged it for evidence. 

Mary frowned. "She couldn't have done it."

"I don't think it's possible either but...it's all against her."

"Effie, where's your necklace?" Timothy called from a snowdrift by the body.

Effie's hand went to her neck and she paled. Alex stared at her. She never removed the gold locket, as it was the only thing they had of their mother.

"Looking for this?" Holmes held it up. "Also found near the body."

"She was with me at five."

Effie stared at her bloody necklace. "No..."

"Effie..." Alex said, stairing at her.

"Yes but she's wearing a different dress, she's missing her necklace which was found bloody, it's her knife..."

"Care to explain?" Holmes asked.

Mary frowned. Effie didn't kill her...but who did.

Effie gathered her strength and glared at him. "I have nothing to explain."

"Except for the fact your dagger is in her side and your necklace is in the snow and covered with blood. I would say you have quite a lot to explain."

"Sod off Holmes."

"Effie, there's blood on your stockings." Alex said softly.

"You can answer my questions...or the yard's...remember that."

"I will awnser no one's questions." She said and in a sudden movement twisted away from the two detectives and took off running.

Mary followed her.

Effie disappeared into a back entry way to her home, heading upstairs to get rid of the bloody cuffs.

"Did you kill her?" Mary asked softly, standing in the doorway.

Effie paused. "What do you think?"

"I don't think you did."

"I didn't."

"Good."

"But they'll never believe me."

"Unless you can find who did kill her."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno. You're a detective aren't you?"

"Yes, but even the great Holmes believes I did it."

"I don't think he does."

"Oh?"

"No."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I dunno. Just a feeling I have."

Effie snorted. "You'll learn dear that it doesn't matter what you become, just what you are...to all those men down there, I'm still a whore in the stews."

"I think Holmes sees you as more."

"Yeah, an annoying pain who's a whore in the stews."

"Fine. If you're not going to find out who killed her *I* will."

"You?" Effie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Me."

"With who's help?"

"No one's." She looked at Effie, totally unaware of how young she probably looked.

Effie laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh that IS good...for that, I will help you."

"You don't think I can do it?" She pouted, making her look even younger and making it too easy for Effie to shoot back some teasing remark.

"Who are you going to interview? The nursery maids?"

"What do they have to do with this case?" she asked, totally missing the joke.

"Their the only people who will talk to someone as young as yourself."

"That's not true." However, in 1800's London it was. She was a child to this society and would be told the run home to mummy.

"It is true child...now glance out the window and tell me if the detectives from the yard are still down there.

Mary looked down. "They're gone."

"Is HE still down there?"

She looked down again. "Nope."

"Good." Effie threw open her wardrobe, revealing racks of clothes in every state imaginable. She selected two well cut, but very...showing styles and slipped one on. It was obvious she was dressing as a whore considering more of her body was being shown then hidden. "Put the other on."

Mary looked at the dress. She was soooo not developed enough to wear that.

"Put it on."

She did and thought she looked absolutely ridiculous. She turned and looked at Effie.

Effie smiled and stuffed the top, fondling her fake breasts until they looked even. "Perfect, put on the cloak." she said, holding out a matching cloak. She had already put hers on and once fastened it did everything it could to enhance the bust area.

Mary smiled. She looked a bit better.

Once fully dressed Effie took her hand and lead her back to her detectives.

Alex stared at them. "Effie no..."

"Relax, I'm not working, just, hiding out for a bit, we need to clear my name and they won't talk to the yard."

"But..."

"We'll be fine Alexi."

Randell stared at Mary.

Mary smiled.

Randell just stared.

Effie convinced Alex to take care of the agency in her absence and she started walking away. Randell took Mary's hand and followed Effie, every so often glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

Mary followed.

Soon they were in the worst of London, the stews.

Mary stuck close to Effie and Randell.

Effie and Randell lead her into a small house. Sounds could be heard from every room and Effie hurried them down the hall and into a room.

Mary stayed close, following.

Effie lead her into a small apartment type room. "We'll stay here for a bit, this is Anna's room and it's already been checked over."

Mary nodded and sat down

"We'll find our awnsers here...Randell will stay with you as your guard while I'm off."

"Why do I need a guard?"

Effie turned to look at her. "Because without one you'll be forced to service any man who enters this room."

"Oh...Eww..."

"Yeah." Effie said, sitting down at the vanity and applying make up carefully, making her look more beautiful then she normally did.

Mary watched.

"I think I'll pay Watson a visit, do you want to come?"

She nodded.

"Good." Effie said, standing and adjusting herself.

Mary headed towards the door.

Effie followed, and Randell sighed. "This is a BAD idea."

"Nah."

"Her...Holmes...one house..."

"It'll all work out."

Randell shook his head. "I hope so."

Effie rung the knocker, pulling her cloak down to hide her face, doing the same for the other two as the door was opened by the land lady. She lead the three up to the study to await Watson

Mary followed. It was so odd to be in her house...but it wasn't hers.

Effie roamed around the room, snooping into Holmes's desk.

"Effie!" Randell hissed softly and Effie smirked. "What, not like he'll let me do it any other time...ooo, want a cigar?"

Randell glanced out the door before accepting one, pocketing it.

"I'm sure he will." Mary said with a smirk.

Effie snorted then gasped softly. Randell joined her behind the desk and whistled. "Could get a pretty shilling for that stash."

"Mr. Holmes has quite an addiction."

"Put that back." Mary said softly.

"No..." Effie said, pocketing the bag. "Serve him right to go through withdrawal for a bit." She said before moving to the couch.

"Please put it back."

"Why?"

"Because...it's not nice."

'It's also very good quality." Effie said, smirking. "And he deserves it after running off with my flute after a performance." She looked up as Watson came in.

Mary rolled her eyes.

Watson walked in, followed by Holmes.

Effie's head lowered quickly and Randell shifted.

"What can we help you with?"

"We wanted to question you Mr. Watson, regarding your visit with Miss Drell." He raised his hand. "Nothing to break the privilege you have with your patient."

"Effie...if you're going to ask questions...lower the hood." Holmes told her, lighting his pipe and settling in his chair. "And put down my cocaine please."


	3. Chapter Three: As the plot thickens...

Love, Lies and Murder

Chapter Three: As the plot thickens...

Effie made a face and shook off her hood, stairing at him through heavily done up eyes. "What cocaine?"

"The cocaine you have in your pocket.

Effie stood and spun around. "No pockets Holmes, off your game today."

Holmes just smirked, reached down her dress and pulled it out. "Thank you."

She slapped him. "Hands out of my dress."

Randell sighed.

Mary moved in between them. "You know...if you two worked together...this could be solved very quickly."

Effie frowned at the girl before sitting on Holmes's desk, displacing his papers. She leaned over and knicked a ciggerette of his. "Fine, fine, truce if he agrees."

Mary looked at Holmes. Holmes nodded. "Truce."

Effie smirked. "Light?" She asked, leaning in to him.

Randell looked at Dr. Watson. "Did you notice anything amiss during your visit to Anna? I know that she sees you once a week so you would be one to notice a difference."

Holmes lit the cigarette for her.

Watson shook his head. "Nothing."

Effie smiled, taking a deep drag.

Randell rubbed his chin. "Did you see her at her room in the Stews or up at the house we found her?"

"The Stews."

Randell nodded.

"How many months pregnant was she?" Effie asked, examining her fingernails.

"Three."

Effie nodded, kicking her feet, ignoring Holmes look as she kicked towards his violin. "Three months ago she was working in the East End...well, the theatre district as the Stews are in the East End...I should talk to Alex and Thomas, they both were working there at that time...."

Randell sighed. "As was I, but I don't remember Anna being down around us."

Holmes rescued his violin.

Effie pouted and aimed her kicks for a potted plant.

Randell watched, out of questions an amused at the silent antagonisim.

Holmes let her go this time.

"Oh, almost forgot...Irene sends her love." Effie said, smirking at Holmes.

"When did you see her?"

"Last weekend at a concert, she was quite insistent to hear what you've been up to and I was only happy to oblige her in a laugh."

Holmes glared at her.

Effie smirked and hopped off the table. "She said to give you another picture if I get a chance but I must admit, I forgot it at home." With that, Effie swept out of the room done with her questioning.

Watson grinned behind his hand as he lit his pipe, watching Randell trail after his boss. 

Mary hesitated a moment before following.

Watson shook out his match and glanced up at his old friend, watching him for a moment before speaking. "She disturbs you."

"Not at all. She amuses me."

"Amuses you?"

He nodded.

"And why is that my friend?"

"Not quite sure."

Watson smiled. He knew why but he wasn't about to tell his friend.

A few months later...

Effie sat at Holmes's desk, studying the papers before her. A curl hung down in her face and she angrily swiped it away, still stairing at the papers. It had been three months and they were no closer to clearing Effie's name then they were crowning young Mary the King of England. Holmes's Baker Street lodgings had quickly been taken over by the Grey Agency as the Yard had seized their own lodgings in an effort to take Effie into custody. Only Thomas's background as a member of the clergy had stopped them thus far, granting her sanctuary...provided she never left the apartments shared by the eight lodgers.

Mary sat curled up in a chair, half asleep, the papers falling from her hand.

Holmes was pacing and smoking.

Effie coughed waving hr hand to clear some of the heavy smoke. "Must you puff away on that thing? It is enough that you are killing yourself but we do have to live here too."

"I'm thinking."

"What a shock." Effie muttered.

Randell sighed and picked up Mary, carrying her to the room four of them shared, leaving the two detectives alone, a guaranteed bad move in the old days.

"I can stop...you can go to prison."

Effie glared at him. "You wouldn't hand me over to the yard...you know I'm innocent."

"Doesn't mean a thing if we can't prove it."

Effie sighed. "We'll never prove it...there's no evidence that doesn't point to me." Effie said, finally reaching the tears that had failed to surface. She put her head in her hands, crying silently, staining the papers below her.

Holmes moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

Effie stiffened in his hold before falling against him, crying softly. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know..."

She lay against him, her tears slowing before finally stopping. She then smiled, laughing lightly. "You're comforting me...such a shock it would be to your fans to for them to realize you have a heart."

"I can stop."

"No... it's...nice."

He nodded.

Effie looked up at him, moving her face closer to his.

"Oy! EFFIE! Post for you!" Thomas yelled, striding into the room, causing Effie to jerk away from Holmes.

Holmes growled.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Holmes, handing Effie the letter. "What's his problem?"

Effie shrugged, slitting open the letter, frowning at the wax seal.

"What is it?" Holmes asked.

"It is from Alex, he says he has news and I should meet him in town,"

"Effie, you can't go..."

Holmes shook his head. "Thomas is right."

"I have to go, this could be the key we need."

"Effie, come on, the Inspector has people watching this house constantly."

"Then I won't leave out the front door Thomas."

"No." Holmes told her. 

"Yes." Effie said, standing. She smirked and patted his head. "Just think, in a few hours you may be rid of us." And with that, she strode upstairs to change.

"Can we lock her in a closet?"

Thomas smirked. "As fun as that would be...she knows how to pick locks."

"Tie her up?"

"Tried it and she kicked me down the block when she got free."

Effie came back down dressed in Mary's clothes, looking a lot younger then she normally did. "Wish me luck."

"Effie...please...don't do this."

Effie looked at him for a minute. "I have to Holmes...I can't...just sit here."

"Fine, fine...do what you must."

"Look, If I'm not back by dinner, come after me, the address is in the letter, Randell knows the code." And with that, she was out the window. Suppertime had come and no Effie. The clock was heading steadily to dinnertime and Randell was pacing, while Thomas tried to use the code to break the address.

Holmes paced.

Randell adjusted his pace so that the two didn't run into each other as Thomas worked, occasionally cursing. "Why couldn't Alex just...tell the bloody address."

"Because that would be too easy, and he wanted time." Randell said softly.

"Tine for what?"

"That I don't know. But it only makes sense, he's the only one of us who did not take up residence here, instead staying in the city, he sent Effie a letter sealed with her own seal and said he had news, but why not just come around to tell it to her when he knows she's wanted...and he adjusted the code so that only she would understand it.

"He killed her...Anna...he killed her and he wants time to kill Effie."

Thomas stared at him. "But...he's her brother..."

"So?"

"They love each other..."

"Maybe not." Holmes glared at Thomas. "Work faster."

"Yes sir." Thomas said and turned back tot he papers.

Randell raised an eyebrow at Holmes's order.

Around midnight, Thomas let out a cheer.

"Yes?"

"I got the city."

Randell threw a book at him. Just then, Holmes' landlady came in, glaring at the four men. "Post for you." She grumped, holding out a letter to Holmes.

Holmes tore it open

Inside was a three-page confession of murder, signed and sealed by Effie Lenore Gladenspike. A small, bloody thumbprint dotted the signature

"Alex forced her to confess...to cover for him. We HAVE to find him...now."

"But I can't get this stupid thing, I just know she's in London..."

Randell fought the urge to strangle the other man. "Are you sure...Holmes, we could have all been decived."

"No. Effie didn't do it."

"How can you be so sure...she's an incredible actress...and she seems to have played you for a love sick fool."

Mary shook her head. "She didn't do it."

"But how could Alex...it's just not possible, I'm sorry but I grew up with them, he wouldn't' kill Anna!"

"People change. Deal with it!" Mary told him.

"He loved her!"

"Well now he doesn't! It happens all the time...I mean my god...there's like 30 Jerry Springer episodes alone on that topic."

Randell and Thomas stared at her, confused.

"Never mind. Let's just find her."

"I still don't believe he did it, they were going to have a baby." Thomas muttered.

"A baby he didn't want so he killed the mother."

"He wanted it!" Thomas and Randell yelled together.

"You don't know that!"

"I do." Randell hissed, striding towards the girl. "I was there when he was told, I saw the tears in his eyes, I still have the ring he put in my care to give to her when he felt she was ready to be his wife. I have the wills for him that leaves everything to his child and Anna."

"And it could have changed since then. He could have snapped. He could have met someone else. Tons of things"

"He could also be laying dead on the stoop." Watson said softly from the doorway.

"What?" Mary turned to face him.

"Alex is lying on our front stoop, dead of a slit throat."

Holmes frowned; this was getting most confusing.

"And he's wearing Effie's coat."

"Odd."

"Very." Watson said and moved over to Holmes, holding out his hand. Laying in it was the comb Holmes had given Effie to keep her hair pinned up when she went out as a boy. It was a joke gift, indicating she was horrid at her costumes, but the girl had made light of it and wore it in her corset every time she went out.

"Hmmm..." Holmes paced

Watson watched him.

Thomas went back to the note, frowning.

Mary looked at Thomas. "Well?"

Holmes was thinking...someone who knew Effie and Alex...and who could want them and Anna dead...

"I got the street numbers but that doesn't help without the name."

"TRY HARDER."

"I am!" Thomas snapped at her.

Randell backed away from Thomas and sat in a chair, pulling a knife from his pocket and cleaning his nails.

Holmes eyes Randell.

Randell didn't notice as he deftly carved off a bit of his fingernail, shortening it. He examined it before cutting a bit more off, carefully handling the knife as an expert.

Holmes glared.

Randell finally looked up. "What? It was long."

"And you killed Anna."

"What?!"


	4. Chapter Four: An Ending...Or a Begining?

Love, Lies and Murder

Chapter Four: An Ending? Or a Begining?

"You handle a knife expertly. You had the ability to get a hold of Effie's things. You knew where she was going that night. You killed her and Alex and have Effie stored somewhere."  


"And WHY would I possibly do that Holmes?"  


"Perhaps you wanted Anna for yourself, or to give you all a case, the mind of a sociopath works in many ways not all able to be understood by a sane man."  


Randell snorted. "I wanted Anna...that is quite laughable concidering I have never touched a woman."  


"Then perhaps it was Alex you wanted."  


Randell turned away from Holmes stair and Thomas sighed.  


"That is it. You killed off the competition and when Alex refused you, you killed him as well. And Effie...well you had nothing personal again Effie but someone had to take the fall."  


"Yes, I wanted Alex, but I would not have killed for it." Randell said, looking back up at him. "I long ago accepted he didn't want me."  


"I'm afraid I have to say I don't believe you."  


Randell sighed. "Fine, believe what you want sir, but I did not kill Alex or Anna."  
  
Thomas went back to work on the code.  


Mary frowned and went back to thinking, as did Holmes. They both looked over at Thomas.  


Thomas glanced up at them. "What? I'm working on it."  


"You're not working fast enough."  


Thomas sighed and lowered his head again. A few minutes later he jumped up, waving the paper around. "Got it!"  
  
Randell jumped up, snatching the paper.  


Mary and Holmes rushed over.  


Randell held it out to Holmes. The address wasn't far from there; a small rent building a few blocks over.  


"Come on." He walked out, motioning for Mary and Watson to follow.  


Watson did so, raising an eyebrow as Randell hung back. Thomas shrugged and grabbed his coat, chasing after the group.  
  
The room they arrived in was a small, well kept room that two people obviously shared. Dinner was resting on the table, one plate half eaten, and the other not touched. A woman's corset lay drying over the fireplace grate; the stockings that went with it folded on a box. The clothes Effie had worn out were strewed on the floor by the bed, intermixed with a man's dressing gown. The bed was rumbled, freshly used for very...vigorous...activities. Thomas stared at it, then glanced up at Holmes and Mary as Watson's eyebrows raised as he took in the scene.  


"EFFIE!" Holmes called. "EFFIE!"  


Thomas rubbed his ear, glaring at him.  
  
"She's not here." Randell said from the doorway.  


"And where is she?" Holmes asked.  


"How should I know." Randell snapped at him. "It's just obvious she's not here. The old biddy next door saw her leaving in a carrige with a man."  


"How long ago?"  


"Before we arrived, after she did." Randell said. "She's not a font of information."  
  
Thomas shifted around the clothes and other items with his foot, wrinkling his nose. "She came and left willingly...no blood, no struggle."  


"Odd...very odd."  


"I told you." Randell said. "She's played us all for a fool." With that, he spun on his heel and stormed from the room.  


Mary frowned, could Randell have been right?  


Thomas sighed, sitting on the bed. "I trusted her." He whispered.  
  
"We all did." Watson said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  


"No." Mary frowned. "No this isn't right."  


"Oh when will you face it? She did it! There's no other conclusion!"  


"No she didn't!"  


"Then who did? Tell me oh great one, who did it?"  


Holmes sighed, perhaps they were right.  


Thomas sighed, massaging his head. "I still..." He sighed. "She was supposed to be one of the good ones."  


"Yes, well...so is the way of women."  


Thomas stood and looked around. "I need...I need to get out of here." He whispered and all but ran from the room.  
  
Watson sighed, sitting down on the bed. He then frowned, looking around. "Something is out of place here."  


"Oh?" Holmes looked at him  


"I don't know what it is...but something's off about this whole thing."  
  
Randell frowned as he came back in, thinking. "Blood."  


"Blood?" Mary frowned.  


"There was blood on the confession, but no blood here."  


Holmes pulled the confession out of his pocket. "Hmmm... interesting."  


Watson stood and looked around before glancing at Randell who nodded. "This is staged, everything's laid just so to make it look like something it's not."  


"Which means we have no clue where they truly are."  


"No." Randell said, sighing.  


"Great...juuuust great!" Holmes threw up his hands exasperated.  


Randell sighed, running a hand through his hair.  


Holmes paced, thinking.  


Randell and Watson watched him.  


He paced more.  


Hours later they were back at the Baker Street house, still watching Holmes pace. Well, some of them were back there, upon leaving the staged scene they couldn't' find Thomas.  


Mary frowned. "Thomas is gone?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...that's odd."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Mary frowned.  


"He's still upset." Randell said.  
  
Mary frowned. "Wait...wasn't Thomas the one to bring in both letters."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And knew the code."  
  
"Yeah. Are you saying..."  
  
"Worth a guess."  


"But...this is Thomas...King of the idiots. He couldn't' have orchestrated this." Randell said, laughing.  


"Exactly. The perfect crime. The king of idiots...no one would suspect him."  


"He...has a house in the West End, he inherited it from his mother..."  
  
"I'll ring for a cab." Watson said.  


Mary nodded.  
  
Holmes smiled at her. "Well done."  
  
"It runs in the family."  


Just then, Thomas entered eyes red from crying, nose running.  


They all looked at him.  


"What?"  


"What happened?"  


"Nothing..." Thomas said, looking confused. "Just upset."  


"Where did you go?"  


"For a walk."  
  
"In the rain?" Randell asked.  
  
Thomas shrugged.  


"You're not wet."  


"I had a coat."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Why are you asking me all this?"  


"Because...we're concerned."  


"I'm fine."  


"We're not concerned about you." Mary told him. "Where's Effie?"  


"How should I know?"  


Mary shrugged, "Just a hunch."  


"You and your bloody hunches." He rolled his eyes.  


"Yeah. Basically. So where is she?"  


He shrugged, going to the mantel. He ran his finger oh so lightly over a candlestick. "Somewhere...safe, I'm sure."  


That was it. Mary had it. She forgot where she was and made a move only a 21st century Londoner could have done. She threw him into the wall. "Listen...I have no time for your crap. So tell me where she is or I will get VERY violent...and in case you didn't know and violent woman is not a pretty sight."  
  
Holmes watched, looking rather amused.  


Thomas laughed in her face and kissed her hard.  


"Where. Is. She?"  


"Dead." He hissed, smirking before shoving her away, straitening his vest.  


"You're lying."  


"Maybe, but by the time you get there it will be true."  


"Tell me where she is."  


"Guess."  


"Your house?"  


"Maybe. Don't' see why you care anyway, she was just a dirty little whore."  


"That dirty little whore means a whole lot to me...and my family...so if you please...where is she?"  


"Not telling." Thomas said, smirking at her. "Not until you tell me why I did all this."  


"Clean the streets of filth. Anna and Effie were whores and Alex a pickpocket."  


Thomas laughed a deep rich sound that was so different from his usual one. "Oh dear child, you have a lot to learn. Not even close...well, Anna maybe."  


"So you killed Anna cause she was a whore...why Alex and Effie...unrequited love, revenge..."  


Thomas circled around her, brushing her hair back. "I killed Anna because she was a bitch, using Alexi for his money, she never loved him, and he was so madly in love with her it was sickening." Thomas leaned close and inhaled Mary's sent. "Alex found out what I had done, what I wanted, and he came to warn you. He had to be silenced, just my luck that he came as I did, I left dear Holmes a present with him, but it was blown away before he could get it." Thomas nuzzled her neck, licking a path to her ear. "And little Effie...well she's not dead...yet, but she was in my way, our way. A whore with morals, who ever would have thought it. She protected you, kept you away from me." Thomas switched to her other ear. "And now look, she's all alone with no one left to save her and I have what I want."  


"Me?" Mary stared at him. "You killed Alex and are going to kill Effie because of me? Why? Are you nuts?"  


"Love is the greatest madness of them all." He whispered in her ear.  


"You don't love me...you don't even know me."  


"I know enough. You're beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful in every way I could ever imagine."  
  
Randell rolled his eyes and glanced up at Holmes.  


Holmes watched.  
  
"Thank you...that's the best compliment I've ever received from a psychopath."  


"But I'm not a psychopath, just a man in love."  


"Then let Effie go."  


"No! She stood in my way, kept you from me! She deserves to pay for that!"  


"No... she did nothing...just let her go. No one can stop you now...let her go...please...for me."  


"You'll be with me, be my wife if I do so?"  


Mary nodded.  


Thomas kissed her softly. "She's at Alex's." He whispered.  


"Thank you." Mary moved towards the door and was out of it.  
  
Holmes looked at Randell...now was their time to move in and get Thomas.  


Randell lept at the poor boy.  


Holmes moved towards him as well, the two of them taking Thomas into custody.  


Mary raced to Alex's and ran in. "Effie! EFFIE!"  


"NO! She promised me! She promised me!" He yelled, struggling against them. Randell grabbed the candlestick off the mantel and hit him hard with it, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Effie screamed from upstairs.  


Holmes frowned; it was a rather sad sight.  
  
Mary ran up and in the direction of the scream.  


Randell stared down at Thomas, confused as to what had changed his best friend so much.  
  
Effie screamed again around her gag, trying to guide Mary.  


"I'm sorry." Holmes said softly.  
  
Mary found her and ran into the room, untying her. "Hello."  


"I should have known...should have realized."  
  
"Bout damn time." Effie said, huffing. She hugged the girl tightly before shaking her limbs, getting her blood going. "We need to get out of here...he's insane."  


"It's hard to tell sometimes."  
  
"I know. We have seen him. He told me where you were...made me promise to marry him...but told me all the same." She looked at Effie. "No doubt Holmes and Randell have dealt with him by now."  


Randell sighed.  
  
"No doubt..." Effie ran a hand over her face. "I knew...I saw him losing it but I never dreamed he would fall this far." Effie sat down, all hurry gone from her now that she knew he was taken care of. "He was a sweet boy once Mary...the Thomas you met...he used to be like that, a little dense but well meaning all the same." She sighed heavily.  


"I figured. He still seemed nice...just...misguided."  


Effie looked up at her. "He wasn't misguided child...he was betrayed."  


"Betrayed?"  


Effie nodded. "His mother died a year ago. She was...not a whore, at least, not a common one. The French call women like her courtesans, noble mistresses. When she died, she left him everything in her house, including her journals. Hundreds of detained accounts ever every moment of her life. Every man she slept with...every child she birthed, including him and his brother."  


"Brother?"  


"Randell."  


"And he didn't know."  


"Neither of them knew...Randell still doesn't. She gave up Randell to a nursemaid and kept the youngest, Thomas. She lied to him for twenty years and when he found out...he started coming unhinged, family was...is important to him. And he lost faith in everything when he found out about what she did. And then he met you."  


"That I don't understand...why me..."  


Effie gave her a small smile. "You were what he wanted...you represented the family he wanted to have, a wife, children...everything he lost faith in. He loved you, as much as one could for only knowing someone four months, and he thought he couldn't' have you, you would never look at him like that. Therefore, his unhinged mind twisted facts, made it seem as if we were out to keep him from you. He loved you so much, and it made him worse instead of better."  


Mary felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't mean to be the reason everyone got hurt. She never wanted to hurt anyone. It finally got to her. The stress of time traveling, homesickness, and now...now this. She broke down crying.  


"Oh child," Effie said and pulled her close. "There's no need for tears." She whispered.  


"It's all my fault."  


"No it is not.'  


"Yes it is. I did not mean to make him worse. I did not mean to hurt anyone. I didn't mean for people to die." She buried her head in Effie's chest.  


"I know you didn't." Effie said, stroking her hair. "And it's not your fault...Anna would have died anyway...and probably Alex and myself as well. It was just a matter of time...a different trigger, a different set of reason, but it would have happened anyway...and now we're safe, I'm alive, because of you...and he can get help."  


Mary sniffled and nodded, wiping away tears. "We should get back...the others are waiting."  


Effie nodded and stood, holding out a hand to her.  
  
Epilogue-  
  
Effie sighed as she signed her name to her statement, setting the pen down on the paper. Thomas had been taken away to Asylum to await testing, Randell was talking with Watson about the diaries and the truth about his past. Mary was resting and now, Effie was alone, for the first time in a while.  


Holmes walked in and placed a hand on Effie's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.  


Effie looked up at him, slightly surprised at his actions. She then bit her lip, standing. "Holmes...I..." She closed her eyes then suddenly kissed him.  


He kissed her back before hugging her tightly.  


"I love you." She whispered, holding him tightly. "I wanted to tell you before but..."  


"I know. And I love you too."  


Effie smiled at him.  
  
******  
  
HG Wells looked down at the young girl and smiled before shaking her shoulder, trying to awaken her.  


Mary frowned and looked up. "Time to go then?" She asked, standing.  


"Time to go." He said, straitening.   


She stood up and nodded. "I'm ready."  


He nodded and led her to the machine, strapping her in. A pull of the lever and they were back in the park. He smiled and handed her a journal. "You're grandmother's diaries, to tell the rest of the story." He said.  


She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  


He nodded, gave her a final smile and walked away, soon disappearing into the crowd. Just then, a giant dog jumped on her, panting.  


She looked down. "Hello there."  


"Anna down!" A voice yelled as a man came jogging towards them.  


Mary smiled at the dog, petting her, looking up as her owner approached. "No harm done."  


"I'm sorry, she tends to forget who her master is." He said, grabbing the dog's leash. The man smiled at her, holding out a hand. "Thomas." He said, giving her a grin.  


She stared for a second, unable to believe it before smiling and taking his hand. "Mary."  


"Pretty name for someone so beautiful...care to finish my walk with me, we can get mochas at the stand."  


"Sure." She nodded. "If it's all right with Anna of course."  


Anna yipped and took off running. Thomas smiled and held out his arm in an old fashioned gesture. "I think she doesn't mind."  


Mary slipped her arm in his and walked off with him.  


The End.  
  



End file.
